


Alone Together

by eatpraynarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatpraynarry/pseuds/eatpraynarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall liked having time to himself. Harry found comfort in silence. It wasn't that either of them had anything against the other boys. They just liked to be alone.<br/>Maybe they could be alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**ONE**

Harry could still feel the energy thrumming on his skin from the concert. A layer of sweat still coated his skin as he left the back door of the arena and hopped straight onto the tour bus, omitting the shower that the other boys would be taking right now. Working his way through the isle of bunks he set his sight on the back room, knowing it would be empty. 

The room had a couch on one wall and a television perched on the wall across from it. There were a few shelves of films and video games but Harry wasn’t there to watch anything. 

Falling onto the sectional couch he let his head hit the cushions and shut his eyes. Silence. He knew any moment one of the boys would come bounding onto the bus making some sort of ruckus with each other but for now there wasn’t a crowd, the boys weren’t there, it was just him. And it was quiet. Yeah, quiet. 

-

Niall watched the other boys split and head to different rooms to shower and as he fingered at the buttons on his shirt he knew he should as well. Once behind the closed door he tore his remaining clothes off. His fingers still tingled from strumming on the guitar and he could still feel the heat of the lights on the back of his neck. 

He loved it; performing. The dancing around stage, the crowd, the singing. But as he stepped under the spray of the shower without anyone else but himself in the room he couldn’t help but let out an appreciative sigh. 

Quickly scrubbing wash all over his smooth skin he let the sweat from the evening flow down the drain. After the hot water pounded against his shoulders for a short moment he hopped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his body, shaking the soft fibers everywhere to remove the moisture. 

Soon enough he was completely dry and he slipped on a pair of trainers and grabbed his bag. If he was right, the other boys would still be in the shower and he could make it back to the bus while it was still empty. 

Just some time to himself. 

-

Harry didn’t play any music as he laid there, eyes gently shut and fingers drumming on his chest. He was okay with it being quiet. No piercing screams, no boisterous laughs, no loud talks. 

Not that he didn’t love the fame or his mates, but just as much as he loved that, he loved the peace of silence. He knew his time would soon be up and one of the boys would be done washing by now, probably Liam or Louis fighting over who gets the first go on FIFA. 

But as he heard the whoosh of air that came with the bus door opening he didn’t hear a rumble of feet after. Must be Zayn coming in to sleep, he thought mindlessly. 

The gentle footsteps came closer and closer to the back and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the door slide open and a familiar pair of blue eyes land on him. 

“Oh- Harry,” Niall looked surprised. 

Harry sat up and brushed his curls off his face, giving the startled boy a nod. “Hey, Niall.”  

“You weren’t fixing to have a wank or anything, were ‘ya? Cos I can just-” The smaller boy gestured to the door behind himself with his thumb, taking a partial step back. Harry shook his head quickly, “No- god, no, I was just.. having some quiet time?” 

Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes, “We’ve been mates long enough you can tell me if ya need ta tug one.”

Cheeks flushed he shook his head again, “No, I really just wanted some quiet time. You know, just a break.”

The blonde cocked his head to the side as if he was surprised to hear that. He knew all five of them needed a break at some point but Harry didn’t look particularly tired or upset to explain the need for a break. Just as the circuits clicked in his head Harry spoke softly, almost too quiet for him to hear, “I don’t know, I just like the silence. It’s nice.”

“So do I.” Niall found himself saying before he thought about it. 

Harry lifted his gaze that had fallen to his lap and gave Niall a curious look as if to say, “Yea?” And Niall nodded to answer the silent question. 

After a few seconds ticked with silence Niall cleared his throat and began to back out of the room, “I’ll find somewhere else to go.”

“You can like, stay? If you wanted to.”

-

“They’re just back there,” Louis said in a hushed tone to Liam, “Completely quiet.”

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “So?”

Louis rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. “Well isn’t that weird at all? They aren’t even talking or watching a film. Niall is just on his computer and Harry is on his phone.” 

“Maybe they’re just tired? I don’t know, Louis. It doesn’t seem that strange to me.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes from his position on the couch, “Hop off it, Lou.” 

Falling aside Zayn on the couch and laying his legs across the other boy’s lap he insisted, “It’s a bit odd. You both know it.”

-

Niall shut his laptop with a sigh and leant back further onto the couch. Harry sat in an awkward position, his head was propped up against the the back and half his body laid on the flat of the couch, his lengthy lower half stretched out and knees bending to fall over the edge of the cushions leaving his feet flat against the floor. His phone was in his hand and his wrist rested in the middle of his chest, his thumb sliding up and down over and over again as he scrolled mindlessly. 

The entire look of it all had Niall chuckling quietly under his breath, shaking his head. “You comfortable, mate?” 

Harry looked up at Niall and shrugged his slopped shoulders, “Mhm.” Niall accepted it and slid forward on the couch until his bottom was at the edge. He was tired and as his arms came up over his head to stretch a low yawn slipped from his mouth, making his eyes water a bit and nostrils sting. Blinking a few times and running his tongue over his lips to moisten the surface he flopped back down onto the couch landing in a position similar to Harry. 

Now Harry glanced over to Niall and let out a small, “Humph.” Niall turned to this sound and raised his eyebrows at his friend, “See, comfortable.” The blonde let his eyes trail over Harry’s face, serious as ever. He tried to keep his mouth straight as well but he couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. Harry chuckled too, letting his phone drop onto his stomach. 

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty comfortable.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**TWO**  

Niall wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but it was so quiet and the air was just the right temperature that he couldn’t help but doze off. When he woke up the windows of the bus were still dark and the lights of the room were left on. Sitting up he let out a low groan when he felt how stiff his neck and back were. 

Looking around for his phone he sighed when he saw the corner of it where the rest was stuck in the wedge of the couch. Sticking his hand in between the cushions he fished it out and clicked it on, seeing it was two in the morning. A soft snore startled him as he went to open twitter and that’s when he remembered Harry was on the couch with him, still in the same obscure position, out like a light. 

Niall chuckled and opted out of opening twitter and instead clicked on the camera. Snapping a few pictures of Harry at different, completely unflattering angles, he went on to open twitter and attached the worst of the photos with the caption, _Sweet dreams. Haha gonna be stiff in the morning !_ satisfied with himself he shut his phone and opted to shake Harry awake, not wanting him to get a crook in his neck. 

“Harry, mate. C’mon don’t want ta sleep like that.”

Harry let out a low groan and shifted a little, hand batting at Niall’s hand on his arm. “‘M tired, go away.” Niall laughed and shook him harder until Harry sat up reluctantly and instantly went up to grab his neck. “Ah fuck,”

Niall nodded in understanding, “It’s two mate, might want to head to bed.” Harry’s tired eyes and disoriented hair were the epitome of the world sleepy and Niall didn’t have the heart to try and get him off the couch, let alone into another room. 

“I just, I sleep here.” And with that Harry flopped onto his side in a more normal sleeping position, closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Niall was amused but not surprised and leant back against the couch and sighed. He wasn’t that tired anymore. 

-

The roar of the audience grew quieter and quieter as Harry and the rest of the band exited the stage. Heavy breathing and sweat hung in the air and everyone exchanged high fives and clinging hugs, praising their performance.With each show the tour was tumbling towards it’s end and it felt like every night they performed seemed to top the prior. It was amazing.

“That was fucking ace, man.” Harry heard Zayn behind him, a smile evident in his voice. Turning around Harry nodded and acknowledged, “Just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?”

Zayn let out a rowdy yell in agreement, jumping up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “No matter how many times we go out there, it still manages to feel like the first time, every time.” Harry laughed, eyes crinkling and cheeks rising. “Not quite like the first time, I don’t vomit before each show anymore.”

Zayn shook his head with a chuckle, unwrapping his arm and giving Harry’s curls a shake. “That is true, quite the improvement, mate. Same buzz though, you know?”

That, Harry couldn’t deny. 

“We’re going out, boys!” Louis’ confident and commanding voice called, his legs wrapped around Liam’s middle, perched on the taller boy’s back, one arm extended as if he was leading his army. Liam was laughing, arms bracing the little legs around him, making sure the other didn’t fall. “Shower and let’s go!” 

Niall had the same big smile on his face, already taking off his shirt. When he glanced over at Harry the boy’s green eyes were already trained on him. Niall raised his eyebrows and Harry shrugged in response. Mouthing, “You okay?” he slipped his shirt over his shoulders. Harry nodded and started peeling his shirt off too. 

-

The music was loud, it always was. In comparison the sound of thousands of girls screaming at one time, it wasn’t that loud. But still, loud. Harry stood against the wall, a drink of something strong in his left hand and phone in the other. They had been in this club for a few hours now and he had made his rounds, making sure to talk to each of his mates and dance for a bit. But now, he was tired, even more tired than before. 

Flicking his wrist in a small circular motion the ice cubes in his glass spun around, stirring the drink, before he brought it up to his mouth to down the last of it. It burned and left him clicking his tongue but the warmth it spread through his body was sometimes worth it. Using his right foot as momentum Harry kicked himself up off the wall and walked to the counter of the bar. Setting his glass down and putting enough money down to cover his tab he made eye contact with the bartender, who nodded at him in acknowledgment, freeing Harry to leave. 

The place was crowded but he could still spot out any of the boys if he looked. Liam, Louis and Zayn were talking to a handful of girls so he decided he wouldn’t interrupt them to tell him he was leaving, instead, he looked for Niall.

Where the blonde had gotten to was questionable. Walking around and bumping into a few people Harry couldn’t seem to find him. Eventually giving up, he opted to send a text once he got back to the hotel instead. 

Once he got outside he let out a breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, the air was cold and now a cloud of his warm breath hung in the air. Just when he was about to start walking he heard his name called.

“Harry, mate, where ya going?” Niall had popped up at Harry’s side and Harry let out a laugh making Niall cock his head. “I was looking all over for you,” Harry responded. Niall shrugged, “Came outside, was getting a little stuffy in there.” Harry didn’t have to say anything for him to know that he agreed.

“I’m just heading back to the hotel.” he answered the initial question. Niall nodded and began walking as if to say, “Alright, let’s go.”

Harry didn’t protest instead took one stride in order to catch up with Niall and kept walking with him. “Ya have fun tonight?” the smaller asked once they got going. His shoulders shrugged and he let out a noncommittal, “Uh huh.”

Niall hummed and let silence fall over them. They weren’t far from the hotel, he could see the lights of the tall building from here and he almost wished that they could walk a little bit longer. “You looked tired tonight.” he blurted after thinking about it for a moment. Harry glanced to his side to look at Niall and shrugged once again, “I am, just a little worn out.”

It sounded heavy and was laced with something that Niall didn’t recognized and before he could rebuttal Harry bumped his shoulder against his, speaking in a mocking shaky, old tone, “You know my old bones aren’t what they used to be.” The two of them laughed and Niall hit his shoulder against his again. “Oh quit it, you’re the youngest of the lot of us.”

Harry hummed and chuckled softly as they got to the door, a few people with cameras along the sidewalk. Harry raised a hand to wave at them while Niall kept his head low and continued in to the elevators. 

Silently, Harry reached a long finger out to click their floor number before leaning against the elevator wall with Niall. He let himself slide just a little closer so that their shoulders barely touched and Niall bit his lip at the contact. It wasn’t weird for them to be so close. Feeling the fatigue of the day come over him the shorter lad let his head fall against Harry’s upper arm, not quite reaching his shoulder the way he was leaning against the wall. 

Harry’s chest vibrated with a low, almost silent giggle. “Tired now, huh?” he asked.

Niall nodded, his temple brushing up against the material of Harry’s coat. “Yeah,”

Harry let the hand between them pat Niall’s thigh softly. “Get lots of rest then.” The elevator dinged when they reached their floor and the doors slid open. 

The hall was quiet as they walked down towards their rooms and Harry began fishing in his pocket for his key card and Niall opened his wallet to pull his own out. They paused once their room numbers came up and Niall glanced at Harry, almost wanting to ask if he wanted to watch television, maybe listen to music, _something_. But the other lad was tired and probably couldn’t be bothered.

“Night, Niall. Sleep well.” Harry gave him a small smile before turning his back to him to slide his card. The beep signaled it unlock and he twisted the nob, and Niall spun around to do the same to his. His hand was on the handle and he stalled, turning around, “Hey-”

Harry paused, already halfway in his room. “Hm?”

Niall froze, feeling stupid. What did he want anyway? “Goodnight.” he managed. 

Harry smiled again and nodded, “Goodnight, Niall.”

His door clicked shut and Niall felt his cheeks light up and let his forehead fall against the wood of his own door. “ _What the fuck was that?_ ” he asked himself. Shaking it off he opened his door and threw himself onto the bed, his shoes getting kicked off and his body wiggling to escape his coat. 

Once he laid flat on his back he let his eyes bore into the ceiling and his hand grip his phone limply at his side. He was tired enough to fall asleep, but nothing came yet. Feeling his phone vibrate in his hand he brought his arm up to see the screen light up with a notification from twitter. Sliding it, the blue and white app opened up to a tweet from Harry. 

_My nostrils look huge in this picture, I’ll be getting you back._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow did not expect to get 200+ views in one day, thank you all so much. 20 some kudos already made me feel awfully happy.  
> And so it begins.  
> Feel free to leave me comments. xx


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- there are direct quotes from an interview in this chapter. Scenario is shaped for the story, question and two answers are exact quotes.

**THREE**

Niall took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. The show would start in an hour, rehearsal was done, and he was in some side alley next to the venue where he could get a breath of air and a peek at exactly where they were before going on. He was exhausted. There were three shows left in this leg of the tour. Then they would break for the holidays. The past few days had no stops, all sleeping was done on the bus as they moved from show to show. Sleep had been evading him and now he felt it. 

Niall stuck his hand in his pocket, fishing around until he found the small piece of plastic with it’s cold metal top. He flicked the lighter he snubbed from Zayn and watched the flame dance and then go out with a gust of wind. 

Pulling a cigarette he had also managed to slide from Zayn he put it between two fingers and brought it to his mouth. His lips curled gently around the stick and he let the lighter burn away at the end as he took a deep breath, lighting it. The acrid smoke that filled his mouth and burned down his throat did not calm him like Zayn always said it did for him. Taking another deep breath he coughed at the dry smoke burning at his throat. “Too much,” he choked, smoke spilling from his lips.

Leaning back against the wall he continued to puff at it despite the displeasure of it all and watched his own breath lace the air along with the white of the smoke. The creak of the door next to him made him jump, cigarette still in hand and eyes wide. A curly head peaked around the corner before hopping down the one step onto the asphalt, eyes locking with Niall.

“Those kill, you know.” he remarked. Niall nodded. “I try them all the time, and each time, I don’t like it any more than before.” 

Harry’s eyes raised in amusement. “Then why keep doing it?” Niall shrugged “Dunno.” 

Harry leant against the wall next to Niall and sighed. Harry let his eyes fall shut for a moment and Niall glanced to his side, mouth opening but shutting again. He looked at the wall in front of them again and dropped the cigarette, putting it out with the point of his shoe. Kicking the butt away from him he let his head lean back on the wall like Harry, his throat on display and adams apple bobbing when swallowed. 

“You tired?” Harry asked, breaking the silence. Niall nodded, eyes now shut while Harry’s were open. Harry turned his body on the wall so his left side leant against the brick and so he could see Niall. His profile was calm. Harry raked his eyes around his face, noticing the bit of soft blonde hair he must’ve missed on the side of his cheek, the fact that his lips were dry, and the bags beneath his eyes. 

“It’s been a good tour, though. Just busy.” He added a small laugh at the end, though he wasn’t sure it was necessary. Niall nodded again, his eyes opening and widening to see that Harry had changed positions. “Yeah.”

-

The boys stumbled back onto the bus quickly that night so they could get back on the road, each of them settling in their unofficial but regular spots. For Harry, that was any couch really. Niall usually found a spot amongst the other lads, whether on the floor or strewn across two of them or in his bunk talking, or more properly, shouting, to the boys in the other room. Lately though, he was found sitting quietly with Harry. 

There was a silent agreement amongst them as Niall padded after Harry and through the door. Harry didn't have to look behind him to know that the blonde was coming along. He almost expected it, maybe even looked forward to it. 

Harry threw himself on to his side of the couch Niall sat himself on the other, both of them already pulling out their phones. For a few minutes they clicked in silence and Niall felt his eyes getting heavier. But he couldn't fall asleep yet, Harry didn't even look tired.

Sitting up, Niall put his back against the couch and crossed his legs, putting his eyes on the television on the wall. Some news came across the screen, talks of new heartthrobs and a picture of Harry amongst a few photos. His eyes fluttered a little and he saw his view go to black, only to flash open again just as his body relaxed. 

Harry felt Niall shake awake and glanced up from his phone, chuckling as he watched the blonde's head fall slowly, eyes shut, only to perk back up again as soon as he nodded off. Harry pulled himself onto his knees next to Niall.

Harry slid a hand into the blonde hair and gave it a small ruffle. The boy turned his head to see Harry, giving him a small smile. 

"What's up, mate?" Obviously confused by his close proximity. Harry laughed once again, smiling, "You're dozing off there." Niall shook his head quickly, raising a lazy arm to the television, "No 'm watching telly." 

Harry gave him a doubtful look but let him go, sliding into a position similar to Niall's and going back to his phone. 

A few moments later he felt the boy jolt awake again, and Harry slid another hand into his hair. This time it was less of a ruffle and more a caress- a slight scrape of Niall's scalp with blunt fingernails that madea pleasant shiver run down his spine.

“You need to sleep, Niall." Harry spoke, only realizing how fond he sounded halfway through, "You can’t perform without rest.”

Niall looked beside him, his eyes still foggy with sleep and his brain slowly shutting down for the night. He mumbled, “There are studies that say your brain is more alert with less than 5 hours of sleep per night-”

“Niall,” Harry chuckled, "That sounds like something I would say. That if anything that says you need sleep." He coupled the statement with another gentle scratch of his scalp. Niall let out a choppy, but thankfully silent, whimper, “Sleep. Now.”

-

“Christmas is coming up, are you having a little break from each other or are you going to be in contact with each other?” the interviewer asked. The boys were all seated and as usual Harry managed to perch a little higher on something and held the microphone in his hand.

“We’re working until we have a couple of days before. I think we’ll all do a family Christmas,” he replied, eyes drifting from the interviewer and back to the boys a few times. Louis sat next to Niall at Harry’s legs, both of them playing around while the other lad answered.

Once Harry finished Niall added, “And last minute Christmas shopping.” The interviewer smiled and scribbled things down. Harry took his hand that was twirling the microphone wire and ran a few fingers on Niall’s upper arm and shoulder, scratching and rubbing at the surface of his flannel. “I’ve done mine. I did mine about a month ago.” Niall smiled and laughed. Harry not seeing the humor pouted at him, “What? I did.” Niall freed a hand from Louis’ grasp and skimmed his hand across Harry’s ankle, the part where the clinging black material of his pants did not cover the skin. Harry’s eyes widened and Niall whispered now that the interviewer was listening to Liam go on, “Nothing, Haz. You’re just something else.” 

Harry swallowed thickly and shrugged, “‘M just prepared, unlike you.” he joked, watching Niall raise a hand to his chest in mock offense followed by a gasp, “Unprepared? _Me_?” Harry knocked his knee against Niall’s side as the two quietly chuckled.

Just as they both went silent and Harry began to focus on the interview again Niall let his fingers drift back to Harry’s ankle to get his attention. Naturally he bent down a bit closer to Niall who raised his mouth to the other lad’s ear. One of his slim fingers raised up to push his long, curly locks out of the way. A shiver ran up Harry’s spine when the blonde let his fingers trail through his hair and brush behind his ear- and he nearly froze when he felt the warmth of his breath on his skin when he spoke, “I’ll have you know I already bought your present.”

Harry quickly shook it off once Niall had casually relaxed back into his seat and let his hand fall from Harry’s ankle and down to his side. He glanced at Niall who was answering questions now and tried to ignore the heat that lingered on his skin. 

He answered when asked and continued to play with the wire of the microphone as the interview went on, asking himself, _“What the fuck was that?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading, I'm surprised I've managed four hundred some views on this. Leave me a comment if you'd like. x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story I'm posting on here. This time much less of an AU than my story Lost and Found.  
> Thanks for reading. x


End file.
